Evil Smuggler Amy Chang
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Republic smuggler Amy Chang finds herself running weapons for the Republic and Ord Mantell government during the civil war on Ord Mantell against the Mantellian Separatist Movement, when she is faced with a sudden betrayal...
1. Deciding Syreena's Fate

Rendia Freight Headquarters, Fort Garnik, Avilatan Island, Ord Mantell, Bright Jewel System, Bright Jewel Sector, Mid Rim…

Amy Chang stormed furiously through Viidu's base, pushing aside clueless Freight Workers in a rage, Corso Riggs in tow, until she found where Syreena was.

"I can't believe you fried Viidu, sweetheart. So what if he caught you talking to separatists?" Skavak was saying via hologram.

"He threatened to turn me over to Rogun the Butcher. I had to kill him. Besides, now we can finally be together," Syreena replied in justification.

"Yeah…" Skavak looked away sketchily. "... and the thing is, my cargo hold is full and I'm busy with work. I'll call you some time though, I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Syreena retorted in disbelief. "You promised to get me out of here. I've done everything for you, Skavak!"

"You did it for the money, same as me," Skavak accused, pointing at his co-conspirator. "The only difference is, you're not actually getting paid. I'll see you around, darling." Skavak dismissed callously.

An enraged Syreena wheeled around- and was taken aback to see Amy and Corso standing there coldly.

"Captain? I… I didn't see you come in," Syreena stammered. "It's wonderful you're still alive. How long have you been back?"

"Your 'friends' in the secret base ratted you out, girl," Amy glared daggers. "Bitch, I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

"I guess there's no point pretending, huh?" Syreena admitted. "Look, I know some things that can help you. Skavak used me just like everyone else- that man could charm the armor off a Mandalorian. Rogun the Butcher's bounty hunters are on their way right now. We don't want to be here when they arrive. Skavak took your ship and the guns to Coruscant. If you now, he won't know you're coming for him."

Option A1: "Want to join me for a little revenge on your 'boyfriend'?" (Recruit Syreena)

Option A2: "That won't save you." (Kill Syreena)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

10 years ago on this day, on February 25, 2009, soldiers of the Bangladesh Rifles revolted at their headquarters in Pilkhana, Dhaka, Bangladesh, against the extremist socialist regime of their country, which was ruled by the left-wing Awami League under the authoritarian Prime Minister Sheikh Hasina, who had won power after a suspicious election. The soldiers were tired of being mistreated, overworked, underpaid (as their wages were being embezzled by corrupt officials), and forced to help in the oppression of a already-poor populace.

After their call for equal rights, for civil service officials to be selected via exam instead of nepotism, the removal of corrupt officers, and an increase in rations was flatly rejected, and in fear of retribution from the regime for daring to speak out, resolved to take action, hoping to spark a popular uprising. They seized control of the building, arrested their officers, and stationed heavy weaponry at the main gates of the headquarters.

The Hasina regime responded by force, sending in Bangladesh Rifle officers and Rifles still loyal to the socialist regime in a foolhardy frontal attack to try and retake the headquarters. But the well-entrenched Bangladesh Rifles soldiers repulsed the attack, killing about 63 of the assailing forces, including a number of loyalist senior officers, including the Director-General of the Bangladesh Rifles, General Shakil Ahmed, Colonel Mujibul Haque, and all 16 loyalist Sector Commanders of the Bangladesh Rifles. Only 8 of the revolting Bangladesh Rifles were killed.

By the second day, unrest spread to twelve other towns and cities across Bangladesh as civilians and soldiers alike rose up against the regime, leading to fighting in places as varied as Chittagong, Feni, Rajshahi, Sylhet, and on the eastern border with India. More than 46 Bangladesh Rifle outposts suffered fighting.

Unfortunately, Hasina immediately and ruthlessly mobilized the much-more loyal and imposing Bangladesh Army and Rapid Action Battalion, armed with Russian and Chinese weapons, deploying tanks, artillery, paratroopers against the uprising. Most of the uprisings outside of the capital were quickly suppressed within hours. At least 17 civilians were killed.

Facing the imminent threat of bombardment from tanks and a "final assault" by regime forces, the mutineers finally caved and surrendered, lured by Prime Minister Hasina's honeyed words of "amnesty" for all the mutineers.

However, these promises were soon broken. Under pro-socialist Army second-in-command, Lieutenant General M.A. Mubin, the Bangladesh Army ran a brutal black propaganda campaign, denouncing the murderers as "barbarians" who "will not be pardoned". Hundreds of mutineers were tried to escape in civilian clothing were arrested, as well as anyone suspected of helping them. Any Bangladesh Rifles absent from their workplaces during the mutiny were hunted down relentlessly, though many were able to blend into the civilian population or flee to neighboring India. Anyone who had so much as made "provocative statements" in support of the uprising to the media were also arrested as co-conspirators.

The mutineers and other prisoners were systematically tortured in black prisons, with daily beatings and electrocution, in a process overseen by the regime's spy agency, the Directorate General of Forces Intelligence. At least 50 prisoners were tortured to death and hundreds permanently paralyzed and/or disfigured. The United Nations and Human Rights Watch condemned the atrocities taking place in Bangladesh prisons, to no avail.

Among the surviving prisoners of Bangladesh Rifles and alleged co-conspirators, around 6,000 were convicted in cruel and blatantly unfair kangaroo military courts, where mass trials, collective punishment, and a lack of defense lawyers were the norm. 152 were sentenced to death, 161- including conservative opposition MP Nasiruddin Ahmed Pintu (Bangladesh Nationalist Party) who had criticized the regime- were sentenced to life in prison.

Human Rights Watch, Amnesty International, and the United Nations High Commission for Human Rights all condemned the brutal mistreatment, unfair mass trials and death penalties as a sick "desire for cruel revenge" on the part of the Hasina regime against those who criticized its rule.

Afterward, Hasina ordered the disbandment of Bangladesh Rifles with its honorable, centuries-old history (having been originally founded by the British East India Company in 1795), and replacement by the Border Guard of Bangladesh, much more compliant and loyal to her socialist regime.


	2. Recruit Syreena- Option A1

Continuation of Deciding Syreena's Fate, Option A1 (Recruit Syreena)

"In that case… why don't you join us?" Amy offered uncharacteristically, extending a hand.

"What?" Syreena was taken aback.

"Want to join me for a little revenge on your 'boyfriend'? Come with me to Coruscant. You aren't going to let Skavak get the last laugh, are you?"

Syreena scanned Amy for any traces of trickery, but not sensing any, she relaxed just a bit. "You have a point, and I'm glad you're being reasonable, but Skavak isn't exactly the person I want to see right now. However… I might feel like blasting him in a few days. I'll take your offer." Syreena reached out and shook Amy's hand. "It's a deal!"

"Glad we were able to resolve things peacefully," Corso sighed. He had been holding his breath. "I wouldn't want to see either of you ladies get hurt."

"What are you, some sort of coward?" Amy scoffed.

"Course not- but I was raised to be respectful to ladies. I was raised to tip my hat and open doors for ladies, not blast them."

"Yeah, but I am," Amy remarked. "So you better not cross us, again, Syreena, or I'll make your end very painful."

"Loud and clear, Captain," Syreena acknowledged. "Now, let's go. Every second you waste threatening me, lets Rogun's bounty hunters get closer. The separatists are retreating from this island thanks to you, and the Republic just reopened the shuttle port, and I already have a shuttle pass for us to get to Coruscant."

As they left, Corso asked Amy and Syreena. "About what I said about women… you two probably think I'm some dumb farm boy full of old-fashioned ideas?"

"It's actually pretty hilarious," Amy chortled a bit. "And a little adorable."

"I don't think it's dumb," Syreena piped up. "You're actually kind of sweet."

Amy glanced at Syreena and let out a sly smile. "I think you'll fit in just fine."

"I'm glad we could be reasonable about things," Syreena said. "When we find Skavak, I'll tell him..." She clenched her fists.

"Well, we need to get him first," Corso pointed out. "Let's hop on a shuttle and catch him while we still can."

"I'm never coming back to this lousy planet," Amy sighed, though in her heart she suspected that might not be the case.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This Day in History: Irrelevant Historical Fact

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seventeen years ago on this day, on February 27, 2002, a mob of Muslim extremists, numbering anywhere from 1,000 to 2,000, set fire to a Sabarmati Express train filled with peaceful Hindu pilgrims returning from the city of Ayodhya after a religious ceremony at the Hindu holy site of Babri Masjid. 59 Hindus were burned alive, and 48 wounded in this brutal crime.


	3. Kill Syreena- Option A2

Continuation of Deciding Syreena's Fate, Option A2 (Kill Syreena)

"That won't save you. I still have plenty of time to kill you before I go," Amy gestured confidently.

"Every second you waste threatening me, lets Rogun's bounty hunters get closer. Am I really worth it? The separatists are retreating from this island thanks to you, and the Republic just reopened the shuttle port. I'll give you a shuttle pass to Coruscant if you let me disappear. Do we have a deal?"

"I'll take that shuttle pass off your corpse," Amy growled mercilessly, drawing her blaster in a flash.

Syreena narrowed her eyes- then grabbed for her blaster- but not fast enough.

Amy was faster, and already predicted Syreena's action, shooting the weapon out of Syreena's hand.

"What the-?"

Amy aimed the next two shots right between Syreena's legs.

"GAHH!" Syreena's pupils dilated with agony, and she crumbled to the ground, clutching her crotch. "FUCK! AUGHH!"

"Looks like you won't ever have kids… or peeing normally any time soon!" Amy taunted, quickly picking up Syreena's fallen blaster. "Not that it matters anyway."

Urine leaked involuntarily across the burnt wounds, inflicting more scouring pain on Syreena, who screamed harder.

Amy lowered her blaster setting and fired twice more, her sharp aim making sure to blast both sides of Syreena's chest, but intentionally missing her heart.

Syreena cried out and fell to the ground in excruciating pain, without the strength to even scream.

"I'll leave you here," Amy grinned sadistically. "After all, unless you have a bacta tank around the corner, those wounds will be fatal. But you'll suffer a whole lot before then. That's what you get for betraying us to Skavak, scum." She turned and marched out of Rendia Freight Headquarters. "Come on, Corso."

"Your ladies sure can be vicious," Corso shuddered, glancing over his shoulder in wide-eyed horror as he left. "I hope you weren't expecting me to be a sadist."

"What are you, some sort of coward?" Amy scoffed.

"Course not- but I was raised to be respectful to ladies. Even the bad ones. I'm not one to hurt women."

"Yeah, but I am," Amy retorted. "Now, come on. We need to hunt down and torture Skavak to death."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This Day in History: Irrelevant Historical Fact

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen years ago, on February 27, 2004, the radical Islamist terrorist group Abu Sayyaf bombed a ferry, the SuperFerry 14, in Manila Bay in the Philippines, brutally killing 116 innocent people, including 15 children, of which six were under five years old.


End file.
